The Southern Angels
by PrincessVe
Summary: A new threat has risen from the ashes of the past. With it, it brings many things. First, warnings in the form of angels. Second, pain of the past. Third... Well, that's not my place to tell you so soon. Sequel to The Southern Guardians. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Two martyrs, Two Lovers, Two Fighters, and Two Friends.
1. Gathering

It hurt. Everyday it hurt. They'd been distant, but never did they think the Guardians would ignore them like this. For Michelle, it was Bunny. He'd been the last to break contact. They'd continued with their meetings until, finally, he didn't show up for one. Nor did he send a letter or text to explain himself. He'd just... stopped. As if Michelle no longer mattered. As if she no longer existed. But, let's start at the beginning. It started a month after the fall of Blood and the sins. Things had gone back to how it was before. Slowly, yet surely, the Guardians and Southern Guardians slipped in contacting each other. The first couple to break contact had been Brienna and Jack. Just as it turned two years from the battle, the messages and meetings stopped. It was sudden, no warning. He just disappeared from her.

The next couple to break were Sandy and Morgan. They'd work together if they got a chance but, after a month of Brienna and Jack being separated, Sandy started to distance himself, spending less and less time with her until, at max, he'd spend ten minuets. Morgan just gave up on him, saying it "wasn't my fault and therefore he needs to apologize." Brienna agreed with her immediately. The Sandman never came. Next was Janae and Pitch. Pitch, with his newfound center, was spreading it widely. They got in many fights about it, as he refused to spread the other side of his center, fear, as much. Without fear, kids were getting hurt left and right. Pitch blamed Janae, Janae blamed Pitch. Eventually, Pitch walked out on her, leaving her to be comforted by her sisters. That's when Bunny became distant. Meetings grew less frequent until, at the final one, he didn't show.

The group scattered, their two sisters leaving them so that they could be with their final sister. The Southern Guardians gave up. They spread their centers sure, and they still believed in their centers, but that was all they lived for. Brienna was growing quieter everyday until, eventually, she was silent unless asked a direct question. They put on brave faces to watch over their first believers, but even that held no happiness, as they knew that soon they would be forgotten. Discarded as a wild imagination in childhood. The main four girls themselves grew distant. Until that is, the day the warning came.

**(Michelle's POV)**

I'd been three years since the Guardians had cut ties with us. Two since our sisters had left us. One since us four original Southern Guardians all meet up. Sure, I visited my sisters, but never once were all four of us in the same place at the same time. I was currently resting in Cupid's Heart, a headache growing. I felt like I was being watched and I shivered. I sat forwards, intent on finishing up a list for this year's love stories I was to hand in to the spirit of stories, Low Worder. I had to list several idea's for novels and, once given it, Low would pick the best and give the ides to authors around the world. As I finished that task another shiver went down my spine and I glanced around. _Stop it, Michelle! You're being paranoid!_ I jumped when the door opened, nearly cussing until I saw C.J. "Yes?" My voice was frustrated. He held up a gold and silver dream catcher, a gift from Moony so that he could summon me. It was glowing softly, a sphere of white in the canter. My breath caught and I stood, scattering the papers to the floor. I took off, C.J. fallowing right behind as we let the dream catcher guide us, a single rose shaped needle in the ball of white, guiding the way. "Go back, C.J." I knew not where I was going, nor what I was being called for, but I felt an unpleasant feeling in my stomach. As if something would happen. Something both good, yet horrible.

Soon I crossed into Venezuela, landing at Angel Falls. I stood, unsure what I was meant to do. Soon however, it became awkward when Bunny showed up. I was shocked. However, turning at a noise, I was even more shocked.

**(Morgan's POV)**

I was out. Keeping my mind off of the sisters I hadn't seen in months. I watched from above my first believer, Kora. I was careful not to show myself, unsure if she remembered and believed in me still. I didn't want to risk the disappointment. I closed my eyes as I felt one of my silver butterflied land softly on my cheek before fluttering forwards. Opening my eyes, I saw that, instead of the silver I'd originally thought it was, it was white. I sucked in my breath. I had only one white butterfly and, even with it's beauty, it never left it's home in the South Pole unless to guide me somewhere. It was known as the moon fly for a reason. It had been a gift, from Manny, so that if I was needed, he could contact me. It was also a companion, though not on trips. It seemed to grow impatient as I stared at it and it fluttered back, landing on my nose only to fly again ahead of me. I fallowed. Ever so often, it would come back to me only to flutter away again, towards an unknown destination.

I crossed several countries before making my way into Venezuela. I came upon waterfalls, shocked to see Michelle already there. I was about to call out until Bunny appeared. I gasped and Michelle turned to me, shock on her face as I'm sure it was on mine. I saw a streak of gold and, Michelle seeing it too, we both looked over to see Sandy. _What's going on? _I thought to myself. I opened my mouth when a voice other than mine spoke. "What the fuck?"

**(Janae's POV)**

I was closely observing my helpers. Since the massacres of Cupid's Heart and Summer's Court I wasn't taking any chances. My skeletons, the lower class of helpers, were training their strength and speed, while my bats practiced surveillance and agility. Qyreese, my head helper, was currently overseeing them, calling out orders, much like an army personnel would to his solders. Every week I'd do this, and for the past month I'd been in the process of picking which helpers would be placed in a special devision. I didn't notice my bone skull necklace glowing until it radiated warmth. Looking down, I took the skull in my hand, closely observing the numbers that appeared. Coordinates. "Qyreese! I'm going out. Keep to the schedule!" I called out before racing to grab my endless bag and taking off out of there. If Man in the Moon needed me, it was my duty to show up.

And show up I did. I currently stood on Angel Falls, seeing two of my sisters and their Guardian loves. "That the fuck?" I couldn't help it. My sisters, the rabbit, and the sandman all looked at me. "Why the fuck are _they _here?" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"I could ask the same of you." My eyes, previously narrowed, widened as I turned around to see Pitch, facing away from me. I growled, marching over to Michelle and grabbing her arm, all intents to grab Morgan also and get the fuck away from them. I groaned as it got colder and then hotter.

**(Brienna's POV)**

I was sitting in the globe room of the south pole. It wasn't summer anywhere and I had recently finished spreading warmth to the few tropical places where it was needed. My fingers caressed the leather cover of my bible, absentmindedly fingering the moonstone Manny had placed there. I shivered, feeling as if someone were watching, but every time I checked there was no-one. Touching the moon stone once more, I listened to the melody that entered my mind each time I touched one. I was caught up in the music until a buzzing noise interrupted. I looked down, fearing that the stone may have broken. Instead it was glowing. Immediately I opened to the front page and the letters rearanged themselves. _Angel Falls, Venezuela. _It said nothing more. Knowing Manny was calling me, I picked up my things before calling a warm wind to carry me to my destination. The first thing I saw was my sisters, Bunny, Sandy, and Pitch. When the air grew cold, I looked up to see Jack and the other Guardians, including my three other sisters.

To keep myself warm, I brought a warm wind through, wrapping it tightly around myself. Stepping forwards, I appeared in the moonlight as it was night on this side of the world. I went to my sisters, silent, and then, I stood until a figure of Manny appeared. "Guardians. Sou-" He was interupted.

"Why the fuck did you call us here?" It was Janae. The others gasped at her lack of respect, but I just looked to her and then back to Manny, a blank stare. _The question is why are __**they **__her. _I said in my mind. Manny cleared his thought.

"They are all needed, as are you, for this." It was as if he'd read my mind. Damn_, I wouldn't be surprised._ The disapproving glance he sent my way seemed to confirm it. Or maybe I was just showing on my face that I was cussing him in my mind. "But for now, how are you?" He sounded worried.

"Fine." Janae said, defensively. It was obvious to me, and most likely Michelle and Morgan as we had lived with her the longest, that she was lying. Morgan spoke next. "Good, I suppose." He nodded, turning to Michelle.

"Same as usual." When his gaze traveled to me I just shrugged and he sighed.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" He asked. I simply nodded, allowing Michelle to speak my full answer.

"It's not you. She's not talking to anyone." I nodded again to show she was right. Sandy showed a question mark above his head and I glared at him. It immediately dissipated. "Enough chit chat, Moony. Tell us why you called us here so we can leave." He opened his mouth when he was, once again, interrupted. Only this time, there were four interruptions.

"That's for us to know and you to find out."


	2. Faint Enemies

**(Michelle's POV)**

All of us turned simultaneously. A gasp left my mouth as I saw the speaker beside three others who I didn't know. "Upey." I breathed. I didn't hear the others as I shot forwards towards him. When I neared, I swung back and punched him right in the jaw. He obviously didn't expect it, but with the look on his face, I knew he was aware of what he'd done wrong. I hugged him close then, burying my face in his neck. I toned out all of the others focusing on my predecessor. "I missed you. Why'd you disappear?" My voice was muffled by his neck and I felt the rumble as he chuckled.

"I had to. At first it was because of the boy. You seemed to push me away. And when you became Cupid in my place, I couldn't see you. I had to train for my new job." I nodded, though upset. I pulled back staring him in the eye. "So a new job is more important than letting me know you're alive?" He laughed again and I smiled.

"Of course not. But I had to fit an eternity's worth of training into a hundred years and after that, I'd lost track of you." I scowled. "I know. No excuse, right?" I nodded. There was no excuse for him. I felt the Guardians, Bunny in particular, starring into my back. I giggled at the thought they knew nothing of who Upey was.

**(Morgan's POV)**

It was my ex. My best friend. He whistled, walking up to me. "You look even better that when we were actually alive." I laughed. It was just like old times. He'd flirt with me for the fun of it, and I'd let him. "Of course, you looked pretty hot back then." Rolling my eyes, I steped forwards, dragging him into a hug. "Oof. Morgan, sweetheart. I know you missed me, but this is a bit much." He joked, hugging me back and kissing the top of my head. He was much like a brother in some aspects.

"Don't ruin the moment, James." I murmured before pulling back. I wasn't listening to the others, opting to pay attention to the dear friend I thought was dead. He laughed. "Now why would I do that?" He quieted a moment, hugging me again. "I'm sorry. I should have let you know I was here, but I got so... caught up in training. By the time our training was over I-I didn't know if you'd want to see me." I felt wet droplets fall into my hair and I looked up, wiping his tears. When he looked at me I smiled.

"Apology accepted." I could feel Sandy watching, but, at the moment, I didn't care. I was just glad to find out my best friend was alive.

**(Janae's POV) **

I stared at the boy, teenager really, who looked straight at me. He walked up and opened his mouth. "Janae." He said. I growled.

"Who the fuck are you?" What he did next surprised and angered me. This boy dared laugh at my question. Before I could speak again however, he was talking. "I guess it's not suppressing you don't remember me. I do look completely different that when you died. Sorry about that by the way, and thanks for saving me." I sighed, realizing now who it was and seeing that he had indeed grown from the child I'd know while I was alive.

"Tryvon. I didn't save you so you'd go off and get yourself killed as a teenager. What happened?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know. He shrugged. "Does it really matter. You knew my father. You can probably guess." He growled, as did I, at the mention of his father. "Worthless old man." He mumbled. I had to say, though I respected the elderly and parents, it was true. His father was horrible, just about as bad as mine. And with that, I was confident I knew what had happened.

**(Brienna's POV)**

"Dad." I whispered, my voice cracking from both emotion and the under use of it for the past few months. He was wearing a shirt, but I could still see the blood running down what must now be scars. I made no move to go forwards, shock overwhelming me. I didn't notice I was crying until I was on my knees, my hands covering my face. I heard fast paced steps, and soon, I was in my fathers arms for the first time since I'd watched him be murdered. He was hugging me, face pressed comfortingly into my hair. "Shhh. It's okay Brienna."

My hands moved to the front of his shirt, gripping, clinging, to him. "Is it really you?" I asked, my voice soft. He nodded. "Prove it." I couldn't let my hopes up only for it to be some cruel trick. I felt rather than heard his chuckle, but he complied, in a low voice singing.

"My little firefly, Come let us light the sky, My little firefly, Glow in the light of our lord. Little firefly, Come let us say goodnight, Little firefly, Come let us praise our lord. Firefly, Come pray tonight, Firefly, Sleep in the love of the lord." I sucked in my breath. Only my father knew our song. It had to be him. I hugged him tightly, silent tears running down my face. I could feel the Guardians watching us, Jack specifically, but I didn't care. My father was back. "Sing the next part with me." I nodded even though I hadn't sung since his death.

"My sleeping firefly, Oh how you light my sky, My sleeping firefly, Goodnight." I pulled back, smiling at him only for our moment to be interrupted.

"As I was going to say before I was interrupted," He pointedly looked to each of our people, "You are all here because a new threat is coming. These four," He motioned with a hand to each, "were chosen long ago for the task of protecting you. They form a group that others have come to call 'Guardian angels.' For a hundred years after they died, or in Upey's case, after he found and chose his replacement, they trained. They were chosen specifically to stop this new threat, as each of them, and each Southern Guardian too, has a connection to them." We were all shocked. It didn't help that Jack spoke.

"So why didn't these 'Guardian Angels'," He said the term mockingly and I growled. He ignored me in favor of continuing, "help during the Blood incident?" I glared, as did my three sisters. Manny cleared his throat.

"Let us say that, were these four to help then, they wouldn't have been a help. When each of their chosen girl turned, so would have they. That is the strength of the connection and loyalty between each pair you see in front of you." I smiled at the thought. _So I was never truly without my father. _Jack scoffed as I hugged him again and I stared at him with a what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-_you_ look. Finally, we were all standing in our original spots again, only this time with the Guardian Angels.

"So what's the new threat?" Morgan asked. That's when Manny seemed nervious. "Well... You see... I don't know." All of us stared. Some mouths dropped opened. "You don't know? I thought we told you." My father spoke. Manny shook his head.

"No Joseph. You only told me that their was a new threat to the Southern Guardians and to the ones they have cared for." My father glared towards the so called Upey, who stood beside Michelle.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it new. Each of them were there in the girls mortal lives." I froze. _Oh God, no. Not him. Anyone but him. _For the second time that day, I'd dropped my bible, shocked yet again. My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder, comforting me as I stared distantly at Manny. "How?" I whispered. My sisters, and the Guardians, turned to me, shocked that I understood any bit of what was happened. "You'd be right my daughter, sadly. It is not only Judge Frollo, however." I shuddered at the mention of his name. "It is Timothy," Michelle went wide eyed and still. "It is Grant," Janae did the same. "And finally, it is William." Morgan froze and James comforted her.

"Why? Why must they continue to torture us?" I mumbled into my father's sholder.

"Why indeed, my lovely firefly." My eyes widened and, as I turned and saw the speaker, my vision went black and my legs crumpled from underneath. The last thing I heard was yelling.


	3. No Screaming in the Pole

**(Bunny POV)**

We, the guardians, were to far to hear each of the girls. When Michelle ran to embrace some guy, I felt angry. I didn't know why. I guess it hurt to know she'd moved on from me. I missed her greatly, but sense I'd received _that _message, I couldn't face her. To know that she, love herself, had cheated on me, it hurt. And now I saw her embracing the one she must have cheated with. The thought made me growl. _If it weren't for M.I.M. Calling us here I'd be long gone. _It was true. I was tempted, oh so very tempted, to open a hole and disappear into it. I paid no mind to the other groups after I saw the girls embrace, or speak to in Janae's case, each male. I wanted to ignore her. To not care. To know, what did this man have that I did not? It was obvious he was a spirit, but not one I knew.

**(Sandy POV)**

My heart split when Morgan with to that, that, _boy. _It didn't surprise me she'd moved on. Jack had told me of the plan he'd discovered, made by our girls, to ditch us when others better came along. I hadn't wanted to believe it. But, seeing it now, was proof enough. Had I been able to cry, I would have. The only thing keeping from yelling out at this point was the fear I'd wake the children. I couldn't hear any of the groups, leading me to believe that one of them put a sound barrier, so that they could have their 'private' moments. Would it not have been disobeying Manny, I'd have left the moment the men appeared. Instead, I signaled quietly to the other Guardians that a sound barrier was up and it would be useless to try to hear.

**(Pitch POV) **

_That woman dares! First she blames _**_me _**_for the children being hurt and now she has the nerve to flaunt her new boy in front of me! _I was pissed, to say the least. To say the most, I was fucking-pissed-the-fuck-off-bitch-fucking-dares-fuck-this! So ya. I was pissed. Seeing Sandy's motions that a sound barrier was up, I growled again. _Not only she has the nerve to flaunt her boy-toy, she taunts us with wondering what they say too! _I was itching to leap at them, had I not thought that, if a sound barrier were up, they most likely would have put a physical barrier too.

**(Jack POV)**

I had many thoughts. First, _why the hell can't I hear them. _Second, _who the hell are these people. _And finally, when Brienna hugged the oldest man, around twenty something, _he is way to fucking old for her! THIS is who she ditched me for?! _I was practically trembling in rage. I was glue to the spot, not wanting to get out of hand in front of Manny and trying to ignore them.

Eventually, we all made our ways back to where we'd started, or rather, the Southern Guardians did, only this time with their boy-friends standing with them. "As I was going to say before I was interrupted, You are all here because a new threat is coming. These four were chosen long ago for the task of protecting you." The point was directed to the Southern Guardians and made me scowl. "They form a group that others have started to call 'Guardian Angels.' For a hundred years after they died, or in Upey's case, after he found and chose his replacement, they trained. They were chosen specifically to stop this new threat, as each of them, and each Southern Guardian too, has a connection to them." _So your telling me we have to fight another enemy for these girls?_

"So why didn't these 'Guardian Angels' help during the Blood incident?" I was confused as to why the girls all glared at me, until I realized my disdain slipped out when I said the group's name. "Let us say that, were these four to help then, they wouldn't have been a help. When each of their chosen girl turned, so would have they," _Wait! How long were they cheating on us!? _"That is the connection and loyalty between each pair you see in front of you." I scoffed as Brienna hugged the older man once more. She looked at me, as if asking 'really?' That's when Morgan spoke up.

"So what's the new threat?" Manny started to fidget nervously, letting out a stressed laugh. "Well..." We waited a moment. "You see..." Another moment passed and he sighed, blurting it out quickly. "I don't know." I felt my mouth drop. Manny, the Man in the freaking Moon, didn't know. The man beside Brienna spoke, and for the first time I heard his voice.

"You don't know? I thought we told you." _Wait, what! They know and Manny doesn't! _Manny shook his head before speaking. "No, Joseph," _so that's the jerk's name, "_You only told me that their was a new threat to the Southern Guardians and to the ones they cared for." _Okay, I'm just going to ignore that 'cared for' comment._

"I wouldn't necessarily call it new. Each of them were there in the girls' mortal lives." Brienna went still, dropping her bible. We all watched as it fell, shocked that she'd let something so important to her drop to the ground. Especially for a second time."How?" She whispered and, at that moment, I'm sure that any of us who weren't looking at her, were now. The man threw up a sound barrier before whispering something in her ear quickly. He pulled it down just as suddenly.  
"It is not just Judge Frollo." Brienna shuddered. "It is Timothy. It is Grant. And finally, it is William." Each Southern Guardian froze as a name came up. Brienna turned into the man's embrace. "Why?" She sounded pitiful.

"Why must they continue to torture us?"She mumbled into the man's shoulder.

"Why indeed, my lovely firefly." Brienna, along with the rest of us, turned to find the speaker, and three other men. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Brienna collapsed. That's when it got hectic. Her 'angel', for lack of a better term, caught her, yelling worriedly. "Brienna! Sweetheart!" _Sick. _Her sisters immediately formed a protective circle around her, growling at the group of four. Each of their 'angels' summoned some kind of weapon, pointing it towards a separate man. None, however, pointed towards the speaker. I assumed Brienna's 'angel' was the one to defeat this man, but he was rather preoccupied. I raised my staff towards the man, intent on doing my duty as a Guardian, weather I liked it or not.

"Vho are vou?" I heard North ask, stepping in front of the girls, between them and the apparent enemies. The old man laughed in response, throwing his head back only to glare forwards once more. "I am Judge Frollo. I've come, along with my allies, to claim what is ours. But I'd much rather talk when Brienna was awake, so for now, goodbye." As suddenly as they'd come they disappeared into the night.

Brienna was till knocked out and, even I, was starting to worry._ What did he mean? Claim what's theirs? _"Come. She may rest at pole, da?" North spoke. It now occurred to me that we hadn't told him why we'd cut off contact, but in this position, we didn't have much time. Joseph picked up Brienna easily, nodding, yet keeping his eyes glued worriedly to her. _Makes me want to throw up. _"This way to sleigh!" I sighed, immediately having my mind go back to the first time the girls had been in the sleigh. It was a much different time. Back then, we hadn't know their names. We hadn't known about Blood. I had actually like Brienna. I noticed I was lagging behind, so I sped up.

By the time we were organized, I sat beside Joseph, which I was very unhappy about mind you, and he had Brienna in his lap. Her sisters occupied the other spaces around her, worried. "She hasn't woken up." Michelle whispered. Joseph spoke next.

"With what he has done, I am not surprised." I couldn't help myself. "All he did was speak. I don't see what's so wrong." They all glared, Janae going as far as growling and pushing me from my seat to sit there. Her 'angel' took her spot. _Guess I've been exiled from the group. _I sat on the back edge of the sleigh. Lucky for us, Sandy, Tooth, and the rest hadn't needed rides. We could just comfortably fit the remaining ten of us, the largest of which wasn't actually "in" the sleigh, but rather in the driving area. I sighed, flipping off of the sleigh to fly beside it. It wasn't as if I was talking to any of them.

When we reached the pole, Joseph took Brienna to her room, which North had made during the Blood incident. Her sisters fallowed behind but, when I stepped towards the door, they slammed it in my face. I mumbled to myself, going to sit by Sandy and, surprisingly, Pitch. Bunny was between North and Tooth. As it reached an hour sense we got back, we all started to worry. Was this normal? What caught our attention next, was the scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Sweet Memories

**(Brienna's POV)**

"NOOOOOOOOOO." I screamed, sitting straight up in the bed, trying to escape the nightmare. My eyes flung opened and my breathing was stressed. Tears flooded over and I felt my father pull me to him. I whimpered, hearing my sisters converge on me from every side of the room, and running out in the hall. I felt my father us his magic to bar the door, hearing the banging on the wood. "I assume you don't want to see them yet?" I shook my head in his chest, pulling back. The next to comfort me was Michelle, the only one I'd told the whole story about Judge Frollo too. My father knew, of course, as Manny had told him long ago when I first died I'm sure. Janae was next, fallowed by Morgan. By the time my tears were dry, I nodded to my father, who released the bar on the door. It opened immediately, giving us the sight of worried Guardians. I guess North saw the lingering fear on my face, as he came over and pulled me into a hug himself.

"Vhat is vrong?" His question was detected towards my father and siblings, but it was I who answered. "Frollo's coming for me." Tears fell as I pushed away from North to return to my father. "I don't want to go with him." Jack spoke next.

"What exactly did Frollo do?" I shuddered, shaking my head. _I don't want to relive it. I don't want to speak. _Michelle answered for me. "Frollo was, so to say, her killer." _No. He was much, much worse than that._ I looked towards the guardians, all of which were looking shocked. I wiped away the tears. "T-The rest doesn't matter. I d-don't want to talk about it." I muttered.

**(Janae's POV)**

I stood, calling Michelle, Morgan, and our three boys, along with the Guardians, to come with me. When we were out of the door, I didn't speak, leading them to the globe room where we sat in silence until Tooth spoke. "What happened to her?" I sighed, signaling Michelle to speak.

She took a breath. "We can't tell you." Jack stood, slamming his hands to the table and yelling. "Just like you couldn't tell us you were cheating on us? Just like you couldn't tell us who these 'Guardian Angels' are? Just like Brienna couldn't tell me that a dude way to old for her beats me out!" All three of us Southern Guardians, not to mention our three Guardian Angels, then burst out laughing.

**(Michelle's POV)**

"You think we cheated on you?" Janae laughed. "Especially with _them." _She spoke the same time Upey did.

"You think Brienna's dating _him?" _At that point both of them fell to the floor and the Guardians only looked on confused. When Upey got his breathing under control again, he stood to speak, looking Jack in the eye. "I don't know just _who _you think Joseph is, but I can assure you. He's not dating his own daughter." The look on Jack's face was priceless and set us off laughing again.

"Besides," I chose to speak up. "We're all single." Now it was the other Guardians' turn to be shocked. "But, t-there was a plan. I saw it..." We stared at him. "You were going to cheat on us." That made me sigh.

"Nice to know you think we're dumb enough to write something like that down. And besides, we wouldn't cheat on our love ties." I smacked my hand on my mouth, realizing what I'd said. _Shit!They weren't supposed to know! _Upey smacked his forehead while the others stared. Janae was the first to speak. "What?"

"Haha, yah, ummm... That wasn't supposed to come out." Jack paled, which say a lot, and started towards Brienna's room. "I need to apologize." "No!" All of us yelled, Janae and Morgan diveing to tackle him and hold him down.

"What the hell? Why not?" He yelled. Morgan glared, silenceing him so she could speak.

**(Morgan's POV)**

"You're really stupid aren't you. This is the first time since she was human she's seen her father. She won't even tell Michelle how her father died, it was so traumatic for her, so if you ruin this for her, I won't hesitate to give you images even sins would be afraid of." I growled. I'm not sure where it came from, but ever since I'd turned back from a sin, I'd been able to control the bad side of my imaginations even better. Jack nodded. "Good. Now, you are going to give them half an hour to come out and, if at that time they haven't you may go with one of us." North interrupted me.

"As soon as vou see her you will apologize, da?" Jack nodded again and we let him rise. "I'm sorry I had to threaten you like that. It was the only way to-" I cut off as he once again ran towards her room. It shocked me long enough for him to get in. "He just did that, didn't he?" Janae nodded.

**(Brienna's POV) **

I heard the door bang open, turning to see Jack come in and close it behind him. "Wh-" He interrupted me. "Brienna, I am so so so sorry! I was horrible! Can you forgive me? Please?" He was on his knees in front of me and I stared down at him. "Dad, can you give me a minuet?" Luckily, he got up and left after giving Jack a warning glare. Once he was gone, I looked down to where Jack was still on his knees.

"Why?" He looked up, as if asking what I meant. "Why did you leave me?" He sighed, looking ashamed. "I thought you were going to cheat on us. I thought-" I cut him off with a hug, burying my face in his chest. Slowly, I could tell he looked down and wrapped his arms around me. Closing my eyes, I listened as he continued. "Brienna, I am so sorry. Please, forgive me. I still love you." I nodded.

"I love you too..." My voice got softer when I looked up at him and we kissed. We broke apart with smiles on our faces.

**(Jack's POV)**

I looked down at her. I couldn't belive I'd ever thought she'd cheat. But something still nagged at the back of my brain. Who wrote that plan for us to find? The thought left my mind as I moved to kiss her again. She stopped me. "You need my father's blessing." I groaned and she giggled. I smiled at her. "I'm glad you're feeling better. If you want to talk about your past, I'm here." I said, looking into her eyes. She nodded, hugging me before dragging me up and over to the door. When she stumbled, I bent down, drawing her onto my back, happy that I was actually a bit taller. She wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her chin on my shoulder, or rather, on her arm on my shoulder.

Walking out, Michelle gave me an amused look and I gave her a look, hoping that she understood not to tell Brienna I was her love tie. Her father glared, growling lightly as I sat down, holding her in my lap. Brienna smiled towards her father, causing him to stop, his gaze softening.

North interrupted the moment.

**(North's POV)**

"Amazing." I whispered, thinking about what we'de been talking about before Jack and Brienna had come in.

"What?" Jack asked. I smiled, standing.

"Two martyrs, two lovers, two fighters, and two friends!" I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Even Jessabell, my wife, who had just walked in. I sighed. "Two martyrs, Brienna and Joseph, who gave their lives for their beliefs. Two lovers, the current and previous Cupids, 'Upey' and Michelle," Upey looked angry that Michelle had told us all to call him that. I didn't see problem. "Two fighters, Janae and Tryvon, and two friends, Morgan and James!"

"Ohhh..." Jack said. Brienna just giggled at that and I sighed. "Nevermind." I said, sitting back down. I shivered as a chill went through the air and a farmiliar voice spoke.

"No. You're very right, Santa Clause. Only one thing, though. You forgot to mention, they're ours." We all turned, readying ourselves, except for the Southern Guardians who were slightly panicking, when a light flashed and every one of us fell to the ground.

"Night night, little guardian groups. Sweet, memories!" He hissed the last word before everything went black.

**Slight Time Skip**

I woke, still in the same place. Looking around, I realized a single thing. The Southern Guardians, the Guardian Angels, and some of my fellow Guardians were nowhere to be found. Big surprise when we realized, it was the love ties.


	5. Memory 1- Brienna

**PrincessVe: First AN in this story. I didn't want to make one but it's necessary. 1: It took a long time to write this. 2: There is a flashback in a memory which is being presently lived. If you don't understand after reading, P.M. or comment and I'll try to explain it to you. 3: The song is NOT mine. The lulaby from the earlyer chapter was but this song is NOT! 4: I love the father in this and soon you'll know why. Onwards!**

**(Jack's POV)**

When I woke, I wasn't in the pole. Sitting up, I gripped my head, trying to relive the pounding in my mind. I noticed that beside me was Brienna and her father. I blushed when Brienna groaned and picked herself up from the ground, stumbling, only to fall on me. I caught her, holding her until her father started to stir. Once we were all awake, and feeling better, Brienna paled, as did her father though not quite as long. "I see you know where you are." We turned to see Frollo. Brienna took a step back and, as her father and I tried to move forward, he smirked. Key word being tried. We were literally frozen in place as Frollo continue towards the terrified Southern Guardian. She backed against a tree, tears coming to her eyes as Frollo held her chin, using his thumb to wipe away one that had fallen. Once she fainted, again, he picked her up, turning to us. "There is a reason you are here. We're going to play a little... game, if you will. You get to relive her memories, and in the slim chance you make it through in time, you'll get to watch as the Southern Guardians become bound to us for eternity." With that he disappeared and we could once again move.

"Where are we? What did he mean, become bound to? Why do they want them?" Joseph looked sad as I spoke, turning away.

"You could say, we get to relive all the things that have tortured her with in her mind. To get out we will need to go through each memory and find a way to comfort her. It won't be easy. She's my own daughter and even I don't know everything." I scowled.

"We can't sit here and pout about that! She needs our help. What's the first memory?" He breathed.

"From appearances, I can only assume one thing. My death." He started walking away. I followed him to a house and, looking inside, I saw Joseph and a five or six year old Brienna being passed her staff. "I'm going to die soon," Joseph spoke with his past self. "And you have to make this village have faith."

When her first tear fell, I froze. My heart was in pain as I watched, unable to stop her pain. I didn't hear the rest of their exchanged words. All I knew was that, suddenly I was following Brienna as a child as she went after her father. Her father took a breath, as if he was shocked. "I didn't know she'd watched my murder." He breathed out. Again I was shocked. I watched as six year old Brienns hid in a bush. I watched as men jumped Joseph. I watched as one in particular used is nice to carve a single three letter word into his chest. I watched, horrified, as the man stood and said, "You really are a martyr now, Joseph." As the man walked away, leading the others, I saw the word. _God._

Young Brienna ran from her bush, falling on her father's bloodied body. "Daddy. Please don't leave me. I love you. I promise I'll make them have faith, just don't leave. Please." I head the tears in her voice. Joseph's past self brought his head up and it was obvious he didn't know who exactly he was talking to. "Goodbye." With that final word, he let go of life.

The space around us went black and, after a moment, it became a new scene. Brienna was in her bedroom, curled up, but still. It was apparent that time was frozen. "Now what?" I asked. Joseph turned to me, looking me straight in the eye.

"We have to find a way to resolve this memory. It will always stay with her, but if we can comfort each Brienna in each memory, it will get to the point where the only place left for us to go is the present. As this is Brienna's I think she'd make time here last longer. She's a smart girl. She knows if time is faster here than in reality we will get their quick. Frollo probably cast a spell to keep her from giving us too much time but it's something. So get to work." I nodded, watching as the little version of my love tie started to move.

I stepped forwards and the little girl looked up, staring right at me. I breathed in, sitting next to her, wrapping my arms around her and trying to remember anything Brienna had told me after the Blood incident.

_***Flashback***_

_**I was sitting next to her, during one of the few times we had of at the same time. She was upset, for some reason, that we didn't get to spend enough time together. Honestly, I agreed with her. I wiped her tears and she'd begun singing. "Some glad morning when this life is o'er, I'll fly away." I'd asked her what she was doing. "Religious songs make me feel better." She'd explained. Then she continued and I'd listened as she sang with the voice of the angel she was. Once she'd finished she'd turned to me, pecking me once before speaking. "I could teach you the lyrics, if you want..."**_

_***End Flashback***_

I was suddenly glad that I had agreed, if only so i could spend more time with her. As the memory of our lessons came to me, I sang.

"Some glad morning when this life is o'er, I'll fly away.

To a home on God's celestial shore,

I'll fly away.

I'll fly away, O Glory,

I'll fly away.

When I die, Hallelujah, bye and bye,

I'll fly away.

When the shadows of this life have flown,

I'll fly away.

Like a bird thrown, driven by the storm,

I'll fly away.

I'll fly away, O Glory,

I'll fly away.

When I die, Hallelujah, bye and bye,

I'll fly away.

Just a few more weary days and then,

I'll fly away.

To a land where joy shall never end,

I'll fly away.

I'll fly away, O Glory,

I'll fly away.

When I die, Hallelujah, bye and bye,

I'll fly away."

Little Brienna had begun singing with me halfway through. I whipped the remaining tears, looking into her eyes. "Your father loves you, he wouldn't want you to be so sad." She nodded, smiling for the first time in this memory before looking worried. "What?"

"Do you love me too? You're not lying?" I hugged her again. "Never. I will never lie to you. And yes, I do love you." It was weird to confess that in front of her father. She nodded before closing her eyes. Everything went white and I stood. "Now what?" Her father turned to me.

"First, they probably made it to where we all have to finish memories. I can only assume the other guardian angels and guardians are in each girl's memories." I nodded. "Second," He walked towards me. "Since we've got time, you're going to tell me **exactly **why I should let my daughter be with you." I gulped, backing away.

"I-I uh..." Joseph grabbed at my shirt, pulling me towards him and holding my face in front of him.

"You know nothing yet of what she has gone through. For me to I've my blessing I'd have to be crazy. When you prove you care for her above all else and can protect her, then I'll think about it. Until then, no touching, kissing, or thinking about my daughter. Got it?" I nodded.

**(Brienna POV)**

I awoke in the dark alone. I could feel that they'd made it through the first memory. Now all I could do was pray that the other pairs were doing the same for the other girls. Worrying for my sisters, I managed to push myself from the bed. The room immediately lit with my movement. It was large, but no windows for me to escape out of. I had a feeling that, even if I were to try magic, it wouldn't work. A quick snap of the fingers proved me correct. As a crash came through the room, I spun around, terror coming to me.

**PrincessVe: By the way, from this point onwards until noted, all chaptera will begin with a memory (which will be labeled with number and memory owner in the chapter title) and, if it goes to the memory owner, it is not in the memories, but rather where the enemy has the Southern Guardians currently.**


	6. Memory 1- Janae

**(Pitch POV)**

I woke in pain. Groaning, I stumbled up to my feet to see Janae and her Guardian angel still knocked out. I growled at the sight. Even though I was now assured she wasn't "with" him, I still disliked the boy. I hurried over to Janae to wake her up as softly as I could, even if we aren't on the best of terms. Right before I could touch her though, a dark voice stopped me in my tracks. Janae woke, eyes widened in shock. "Grant." Janae shivered slightly. I'd never seen her so scared. Turning to him, I took note that this was the first time I'd truly noticed the man. _Middle aged, well dressed, bored expression. I'd bet he's just following orders to get whatever he wants. _I attempted to open my mouth to ask what exactly he did want when I realized I was frozen. As if time had stopped around me. In my mind I scowled at the thought that the old man who called himself father time could have anything to do with this.

"Oh, how right you are. But, I fear you don't quite have a chance. Now, come." It was a fierce order, one which made even me want to cringe. Janae glanced sideways, to both her 'angel' and me. After a moment she took a hesitant step forwards. A pause. And the she took another, followed by a few more slow paces. Grant reached out, putting his hand over her eyes and, almost immediately, she fell. Well, she didn't fall so to say, because in the truest sense of the word, she collapsed. Right into his arms. Grant flashed a smile before speaking. "Make it through her memories. Comfort her. Maybe you can make it in time for the ceremony." His words left me growling as he disappeared and I could once again move.

"Boy, wake yourself." I growled to the 'angel' on the ground. He groaned, pushing him from the ground. "Did you hear the man or must I repeat his idiotic instructions?" The boy glared at me.

"I heard. And it's not idiotic if it came from that monster. Or any of them really." He added as an after thought. I narrowed my eyes before motioning for him to elaborate. He sighed.

"You could say they were all very… informed people while they lived. He," He spat the word, "Was actually the man of the house, went to college, was a scholar. Even if now he's a jackass, he used to be the only intelligent one. Frollo was a judge and, back in his time, they had to be smart. Timothy was top dog on the streets, and William was top of his grade. They've got an interesting mix and, if they give us a clue, it's most likely real because they want us to do something, in this case, get there." I rolled my eyes.

"Let us just get on with it. Where is she?" He glared at me and I narrowed my eyes in return.

"Janae, in this memory, is most likely…" He paused a moment, as if testing the memory. "In her home. Her mother's just left her and her father." I blinked, following as Tryvon led the way towards a cottage. I followed along silently, passing through the doorway of the building and to a bed room. He motioned for me to enter. "Comfort her."

Sending a glare in his direction, I entered the room to see a young Janae on her bed, wiping her eyes. She looked up at me and I looked down on her. "Who are you?" I sighed, sitting next to her.

"I am Pitch." She nodded, a chuckle breaking through her sobs. "And what, may I ask, is so funny about my name?" She looked up at me.

"It's like the color. Pitch Black. I like the dark. The dark always returns at the end of the day. Not like Mother. She…" Janae started to cry again. I patted her on the head. Then, I remembered.

_***Flashback***_

_**We were in her home. She'd been writing and I was curious, so I looked over her shoulder. It was a poem. I asked what it was about and she looked up at me with one of her rare smiles. "Whenever I'm down, I look back on what I write at good times. This is one of the times I want to remember when I'm upset so I'm writing it down." I hadn't understood her logic, but I didn't stop her. As she wrote, she continued speaking. "I've done this for as long as I remember. It was my best friend as a child who recommended it. Of course, she left me afterwards. I guess the older you get, the less time you want to spend with your little kids." I smiled sadly at her.**_

"_**Just write. I want to remember this too."**_

_***End Flashback***_

I had pocketed that memory. I didn't think it mattered. Looking at her I asked, "Do you write the good times?" She looked up at me, surprise on her face as she nodded and pointed towards a box at the foot of her bed. I keeled down at it, opening the lid to see papers upon papers. I grabbed the top most ones and returned beside her. With that, I began to read aloud, her head now resting on my lap.

"Today is good. Mother sang a song to me. I wrote it down to remember it, but I lost the paper. I tried to remember it here, but I only got a few parts. It was something like this. 'Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep.' I like it a lot. It reminds me of the night. Like, right now as I write, there is a raven outside on the branch. It's feathers are the same color. Pitch Black. It's comforting. I think I trailed off. Oh well. I'm gonna' stop writing now." I looked to the happier girl. "Do you want me to read the rest?" I asked. She shook her head, getting up and taking the papers from me.

"No. Thank you Mr. Pitch. I'm feeling better. Besides, my raven is back to comfort me. I think I'll name him Pitch." I chuckled, turning to see that, what she called a raven, was actually a bird made from my own nightmare sand. I was shocked by it, having not created it, it must be a part of the memory. She walked to the bird and it hopped on her finger, rubbing it's head against hers. She closed her eyes and everything went white.

Once my vision was assured, I turned to see not only Tryvon, but Jack and Joseph also. "You are here too?" Jack asked, begging with his eyes for me to get him from the man's grip. I chuckled at the sight. Tryvon, however, went over and loosened Joseph's grip.

"No need to hurt the poor boy. He's helping you get through her memories, isn't he?" Joseph nodded. "So, I guess we have to wait for the others?" He nodded again and Tryvon huffed. "Your annoying you know that?" Joseph glared.

"Not as annoying as the frost maker."

"What exactly did Frost do, if I may ask?" It was my turn to speak and I waited for the answer.

"He picked my daughter. You'd be the same way if he picked a daughter of yours." I shrugged.

"But if I picked her, then-" Jack cut off at a loud smack noise.

**(Janae's POV)**

I growled as I woke. A crash from in front of me and to the side startled me and I looked up, expecting to see our captors. Instead, I saw Tooth. "Tooth!" I whisper shouted. She smiled, entering the room. "But what was the other crash?" I asked.

"North went into that room. I think Brienna's in there with him. Your other sisters are looking for the others." I nodded, trying to stand but unable to move much due to a chain on my ankle. "I'll get it." Again I nodded as she took at it with a small dagger, one I expect she got from North. Before too long, it was off and I could move farther. I left the room with Tooth as North and Brienna left their room.

"What's going on exactly?" Brienna looked to me.

"Some of them are stuck in our memories. They've got to travel through all the bad memories to get out." I nodded.

"When I woke up the first time, I did hear Grant talking about memories." I admitted. "Anyway, let's find Morgan and Michelle." It was the other's turns to nod.

**PrincessVe: I do not own the mother's song. It's from a song called Mordred's Lullaby. It just seemed to fit there. Anyway, sorry for the wait for this chapter.**


	7. Memory 1- Morgan

**(Sandy's POV)**

Waking, I silently groaned in pain. Beside me, Morgan was whimpering in supposed pain. I flew up quickly, shaking her from her dreamless sleep. She blinked, shooting up from her spot on the ground and, realizing it was only me, she fell to her knees, a hand on her heart. I woke James and he whispered to her. She nodded, rising with his help. It got cold suddenly. James and I seemed to have the same plight. Being unable to move suddenly. "Well. You took a long time to awaken. No matter, Morgan will come with me." William pointed to her and she fell. He moved at an incomprehensible speed and caught her. "I bid you goodbye until you get through her memories. If you want to make it in time, I suggest you warm up your comforting skills. You'll need it." They disappeared and I felt the hold on me drop.

I was growling when James spoke. "You know, you can speak here. It's a memory. You won't wake anyone. And besides, I think it's excusable to wake them in this case." I thought hard for a moment before agreeing.

"Deal." My voice was still strong, confident. As it was before I became a Guardian. It would take a while to get used to speaking again. "How did you know I wasn't mute?" I asked.

James shrugged, walking in a random direction, though I was sure to him it wasn't random. "You could say that in our training, we learned about both the Guardians' and the Southern Guardians' pasts. It based on the principle that the more you know, the less room for error." I nodded.

"Makes sense. Where are we going?" He turned and started towards a small building, which looked to be a schoolhouse. We went around the back to see a sad scene. Morgan's arms were being held by two boys as a third was punching a smaller boy before her. Tears streamed down her face.

"William!" She yelled. I froze. It was the name of one of our enemies. Which was it? The attacker, or possibly, the victim? "Tobi, stop! Please! You're hurting him!" A spine chilling laugh left Tobi's mouth as he turned to face her. The now identified William lay panting on the ground.

"Sister, don-" He cut off as Tobi turned around and kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up, demon. You're just a freak with blood eyes, and she's a freak for being related to you!" The albino on the ground shuddered, tears coming to his eyes as he looked away. Tobi turned back to Morgan.

"You're protecting this demon? What, are you one too? I bet you are you left handed freak!" The two holding her back laughed, letting her go and pushing her to the ground. The three walked away. Sandy, who was glaring at the backs of the three turned to Morgan and her brother.

Morgan was crying, holding onto her brother. "It'll be okay, William. It'll be-" She cut off as William jerked away from her, turning to face her.

"No it won't! Why do you let them do this to you? Why don't you just stay out of it?!" With that, William ran from his sister. Morgan broke down in tears, sobbing once her brother was out of sight.

"Why? Because I want the same for you, but you continue to push me away." Crystal droplets fell to the ground from the young girl. It was they that I took the time to observe her. She didn't look the same as she did now. Her rainbow highlighted hair was now a pale blond, her eyes instead of emerald, were lime.

James pushed me towards her and, after a shocked moment, I stepped forwards, breaking the invisible cocoon she'd mentally put in place. She looked up at me, eyes blank and broken, unrecognizing me. It reminded me of a long time ago.

*** Flashback ***

**Morgan was searching for a book, something important to her. Actually, the most important one to her. The one she wrote and drew all her ideas in. It had already been a bad day for her I inferred, as I'd lost count of her sighs. She jumped from bookshelf to bookshelf, toppling a few items in her wake, uncaring. She groaned and turned to me. "Sandy! Help me find it, please!" Her tone held slight worry. So I helped. We searched each of her rooms, the one at each pole and each of her sister's homes. **

**We didn't find it. Her eyes had glazed over and I thought quick. I motioned for her to wait a moment and quickly took off. Gathering somethings, I returned as quickly as I could. She turned to me, apparently hearing my steps. Her eyes, previously unlit, brightened at the sight of the items I held.**

**A small, golden notebook with crisp clean pages, a bottle of gold ink, and a quill. She hugged me and immediately took to drawing in it, underneath the picture, writing a caption. She only told me that it "makes me feel better." I memorized the strangely languages words.**

"**E yl mis sga kyrs id sga goqs ymc E qadora si za zqijam."**

*** End Flashback ***

I smiled fondly at the memory before looking to her. "Do you draw?" She nodded numbly. "Good. Oh, do you by chance… speak another language?" Again she nodded. "Will you show me?" Morgan shrugged,getting up to limp towards the building. She grabbed a small pile of papers from the ground at the few steps.

She handed them over wordlessly and I noted that each had the same caption under it. "If I may be so bold, what is this language? And what does it say?" A small smile graced her face as she spoke.

"It's Corentio, it's not heavily practiced. It says, 'I am not the last of the hurt and I refuse to be broken.' " I glanced up, seeing the smile still on her face.

"What about the pictures? Do they mean anything to you?" She nodded and pointed to each. First a circular rune, then a square one, and lastly a cat eye. Each I had seen before, as they decorated all of Morgan's rooms.

"These are Corention symbols. This is the symbol for bravery, this for endurance, and this last one has many meanings. Love, Friendship, and Imagination." Her smile grew, though some tears still fell.

"How do you pronounce the quote?" A laugh left her. I was a bit confused.

"I'm sorry. Not many people care to speak it. It's pronounced, E yl mis sga kyrs id sga goqs ymc E qadora si za zqijam." I nodded, practicing and being sure. She nodded as the memory ended. It went white and, when I could see again, I saw Pitch, Jack, Tryvon, and Joseph. I watched James sigh and march over, slapping Tryvon and Joseph in the heads.

"What was that for!" Joseph yelled, turning to his ally, glaring.

James sighed. "You can't be fighting right now. We need to focus on the girls and getting through these memories." Every paused for a moment and I sighed.

"He's right you know." I noted. Another moment of quiet and then…

"You can talk!" This came from all except Jonas and Pitch, myself obviously included also. I nodded and proceeded to explain quickly, noticing Upey and Bunny appear while I talked.

**(Morgan's POV)**

I blinked, hugging Hannah, the one who had found me. Together, we snuck from my room. She lead me to the right, allowing me to catch a glimpse of the sky outside a window. "Where are we exactly?" She shrugged.

"Somewhere over the North Indian Ocean." I blinked and nodded, following her again. We stopped multiple times until we found Tooth and the others. I hugged each of them before looking around for Michelle.

"Where is she?" Janae was about to shrug when a crash echoed through the halls, coming from our left. We looked to each other and started running.

_**PrincessVe: I am soooo sorry. I meant this to be quicker but school started and then I forgot what I wanted this memory to be. Not to mention it was hard to write in the first place because out of all four Southern Guardians, Morgan's basis is the person in the group I know the least about. Anyway, about the language, Corentio (possessive Corention) is a made up language by me. DO NOT USE IT! Please. I say this because only I and a few others know how to properly translate it, mainly because the rules of the cade/language/what ever you want to call it, change drastically. Till next time, BYE!**_


	8. Memory 1- Michelle

_**PrincessVe: I love this chapter. So, to everyone, I would appreciate some reviews of what you think. Anyway, William is my favorite part of this chapter, and you'll soon see why. So here it is! And just a few notes: I now have all of the memories planned, so it shouldn't be to long of waits. In Michelle's POV, it's outside the memory and then goes in in Bunny's POV. Finally, I'm learning German, so to all the readers in Germany, Switzerland, and other German speaking countries (or just speakers of German) if you could review in German (if you review) I would really appreciate the practice. Cookies to you if you do!**_

**(Michelle's POV)**

I could hear the feet running down the hall, but I couldn't move. It wasn't long ago that I'd been taken from my memory. After that, I'd awoken in a room and been found by Jasmine. We'd snuck from my room, making our way down halls, where we got lost. We turned a corner, only to be met face to face with our enemies. Frollo had attacked Jasmine, leaving my ex and Grant to tackle me. I crashed into the wall and lay there, my head throbbing. The sound of feet, slapping against the ground, echoed, alerting them to the upcoming arrival of my allies.

"Michelle!" It was Janae. The voice broke off halfway through my name a second time. I strained to look up, shocked by what I saw. From Grant's hand, a glowing chain connected to a collar made of the same magic. Similarly, when Brienna tried to reach me, a necklace chocked her, but held by Frollo. I tried to rise, only to be restrained by one of my own. William, Morgan's brother, seemed reluctant, but cast one on Morgan.

Pounding on the door broke my eardrums. I could only assume my sisters and whoever else had come to save us, were locked out. I strained to hear what our enemies were saying. I caught William in the middle of a sentence. "-finished the memories, can I go an force them together?" Frollo waved his hand, and the others must have also given consent, as soon, he was gone.

**(Bunny's POV)**

I growled. Michelle had been taken right out from under me. Or, us. This Upey guy seemed to be in the same mood I was. "Let's just get through these stupid memories. She can't have that many bad ones." Upey glared.

"For your information, rabbit," disdain filled his voice. "Michelle's human life was not the easiest. I bet you didn't even know she has cancer!" I was shocked. _What? _The previous Cupid seemingly read my thoughts. "Yah, that's right. She has lung cancer, and every once in a while the symptoms show up, even with her now as an Immortal! That's where we're going right now. The first time she was told she was to die."

I fallowed him silently as he stomped, feet murdering the grass beneath. He lead me to a fairly sized house, surrounded by gardens. We entered and, by previous knowledge, Upey led the way upstairs and into a room. It was large, a twin bed on the center back wall, to the side, a small balcony to overlook the garden. No decorations occupied the blank walls, which had a serious lack of personality in there brown coloring. It was on the bed I saw Michelle.

She was small, brown hair masking her face as she curled into the fetal position. The doctor, a middle aged man, patted her head and walked to her parents just outside the room. It was obvious she could hear every word. And I listened too.

"I'm sorry. I can't help her. The Lady Michelle is... near gone. I am the only doctor around who even bothers to see these patients and, though it is my worst fear, I must advise you to say your goodbyes to your daughter. I would prepare now. It may come as soon as tonight that she leaves us for the Lord." With that, the adults left, leaving the hall so that her parents could cry. I went to Michelle, who was herself crying.

I wiped the tears and she looked up. "It's. I want to give up." From the intake of Upey's breath, I knew it hurt him to hear. Or maybe it was I who breathed. I couldn't be sure.

"Shh. No, you don't. You must be strong. For the ones you love. You must have hope." She looked at me and, suddenly, I was in the embrace of a little girl. Tears matted my fur, but I could only rub and pat her head, whispering comforts. It reminded me of something.

*** Flashback ***

**Michelle was upset. She'd decided to read _Romeo and Juliet. _A horrible mistake on her part. By the end, she'd been crying and, instead of wiping the tears, she'd latched on to the nearest soft thing, in that case a large pillow. When I asked what was wrong, her reply confused me. "I like to get the tears out of the way, and soft things don't irritate my skin and eyes when I wipe my eyes on them." I'd chuckled, wrapping an arm around her while she reattached herself to me. "You know," she stated, "You almost as good as a pillow." We laughed at her joke and she snuggled closer. "The only thing a pillow does better, is it doesn't go away."**

*** Flashback end ***

I felt bad about her last sentence. I'd left. I'd left her alone to cry. "Just wipe your eyes, Michelle. I'll be here for you to cry on." She looked up at me and, slowly, almost frozen, she smiled. The memory went blank and I stood. A voice interrupted the science and, turning, I could only listen in shock as Sandy explained that he could talk! Upey and I walked over together, both in the same state of surprise. It was quiet for a bit.

"Why are we all still here? Shouldn't we be back in the memories?" It was Frost. A crackle went through the air, causing us all to turn as William appeared. He seemed nervous.

"I can answer that. Please, though. Don't attack until you hear my story." We each hesitated, but when Sandy nodded, we agreed. And so, William spoke.

"Your here because the others want you to go through the rest of the memories together, more tramatic for you or something. But you have to know. If you don't get through quickly, the girls lives could be at risk."

"And why should we trust you?" Upey said, narrowing his eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt Morgan. I just wanted to be the brother I was supposed to be. I was supposed to protect her, but I didn't. I..." He drabbed off. "It doesn't matter. You'll see soon enough. But I swear, all I wanted was for her to be safe. The group promised me that. They promised that I could have my sister back, right my past wrongs. Of course I took the offer. But I was wrong. They're just hurting them. Frollo is crazy, Tomas is a lunatic, and Grant is so focused on getting slaves, he's a mush brain too! Please, you've got to hurry. Please. I'm begging you. Kill me if you want, but save Morgan. Please." His voice softened as he looked down.

"Okay."

He looked up at Sandy's voice, overjoyed. "Thank yo-" He cut off.

**(William's POV)**

Frollo's voice sounded in my head. 'Hurry and get back here. That bitch of a sister you have is causing a mess.' I gulped. "I've got to go. When I leave, you'll go to the next memory. It should continue in order of when you got here. Remember, save Morgan." Finishing, I closed my eyes and faded from the blank in space.


	9. Memory 2- Brienna

_**PrincessVe: Hallo! Nien, I did not misspell anything. It's German. Anyway, it took longer than expected for this chapter, but L.D. is begging me to update (actually no. She's not. She bribed me. :D). Anyway, here it is!**_

**(Joseph POV)**

William was correct. When he disappeared, a small light flared, sending us into another memory. As the light cleared, I blinked. It was my village. Sure, it had grown a bit, but the village was basically the same. "So, it's Brienna's memory. I wonder what happens." The others turned to me.

"You don't know? You're her father! Your supposed to know." I glared at them all. Did they not know that, if I knew, I wouldn't have said otherwise. Jack was lucky he hadn't said anything similar, or he'd have been smacked.

"Well excuse me for dying in her last memory. I can't exactly help that I wasn't around after that." The others, besides Jack who hadn't spoken, muttered apologies and i rolled my eyes. "However, I do have an idea. The village hasn't grown much, so I'd guess only a few years have passed." Jack nodded as a cheer went up in the direction of the village clearing.

My head, along with the others', turned to the noise. It was a familiar sound to me, one which should have been a happy moment for my daughter. _I swear, whoever ruined this for her is going down._ Looking to each other, we simultaneously ran forwards, towards the cheer. We arrived to, for me, a familiar sight. "It's the assignments." I mumbled, a scowl on my face as I waited for something to happen. Sandy sent a questioning look to me and I quickly explained. "In the village, it was mandatory that the children, once they reached of age, would be tested and assigned a mentor to prepare them for their roles. Higher positions had to be passed by family and age unless there were special circumstances." It was then I saw my daughter. My breath caught as my eyes widened. She was so grown up now.

She was eleven, had to be for the assignment, which meant her brother was eight. Her black hair remained uncut, down to her back. Her black eyes looked forwards, a sense of worry and excitement. She was next. Frollo, that bastard, was smirking. "Brienna Crosse. Your mentor has been decided. As your father is no longer able to pass on his position of leader to you, you will be trained by me. Come, take your pledge." My daughter stood, her hair swinging around, and she stepped towards him. She took his hand, flinching a bit. _Why doesn't she want him as her mentor. He can't possibly have done anything yet if we didn't see that memory yet._

"Judge Frollo, I promise to learn my role the best I can, as the future leader and chief of this village, and our tribe, which spans through our blood to the people we protect." Frollo chuckled under his breath and I growled.

"That bastard." I spat under my breath. Upey held out a hand, restraining me by putting it on my arm. "Wait." He commanded. So I did. My people dispersed, the newly assigned going with their mentors. I couldn't help looking for my wife, but couldn't find her before I forced myself to look back to my daughter. Frollo and Brienna had stuck behind. When the last person left, Brienna turned to Frollo.

"Wha-" She cut off and fell to the ground, a red mark on her face. Her hand clutched her cheek as her gaze moved from the ground to Frollo, glazed in shock as they were. She moved her mouth, as if to ask why, but no sound escaped her.

"First things first, you insolent child. Learn your place. Speak when spoken to you little brat." I took a step forwards, ready to kill him as the others looking on in shock. Brienna picked herself up.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." He whisper broke my heart. Frollo smiled and crouched down, putting a hand on her head. I flinched, as did Jack I noticed, when he touched her.

"That's good. Now, once you become the leader you will be able to address others first, but until then." He placed his finger to his mouth. She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Good. From today onwards, you'll be my assistant and, once we've finished all the work for the day, we will teach you. Understand?" She nodded again. Frollo stood, turning on his heel and walked away, leaving her all alone.

My daughter fell to her knees and, moving to wrap her arms around them, she curled into a ball. I wanted, so badly, to kill Frollo, but at the moment I could only race to my daughter, enveloping her small, frail body in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I never should have appointed Frollo judge." She looked up, her small arms wrapping around my neck.

"Daddy. Why'd you leave me? Why do you leave me only to come and see me at my worst." She sounded so mature. I pulled away, taking her cheek in my hand and wiping a tear. "Why won't you leave me alone. Why do I-" She cut off with a gasp. "Why can't-" Another gasp. "I-" I started to worry. "Breath?" My breath sucked in and I forgot the others with me. That is, until I heard Jack speak.

"Her asthma." I turned to him. "What? Can you help her?" He took a breath and after thinking, he crouched down beside my little girl. I fought back the instinct to push him away from her.

"Brienna, it's all right. I'm here for you, okay? Just calm down. Good." She was obviously listening. "Now, breath with me." He took a breath, as did she, and both held it for a few second. Then, they both breathed out. This repeated a couple of times before Brienna was breathing normally again.

"Are you okay now?" Jack asked her. She looked up, opening her mouth, but nothing came out. She hung her head and nodded. "You know, if you want, you can speak to me. You don't have to listen to him. And you can always talk to yourself." She looked up and, without warning, hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered, backing away from him with a smile. "So much. Thank you, Mr…." Jack smiled.

"Just call me Jack. My name is Jackson Frost." She took a slight breath, but nodded, a smile coming to her.

"Brienna," I started and she looked to me. "Why don't you like Frollo now? He used to be your favorite elder, didn't he?"

She looked down. "After you... you know... died, he... he..." Yeats came to her again.

"Yes?" She took a deep breath and spat it out.

"When you died he tried to replace you and make Mom marry him. When she didn't he accused her as a witch and since you weren't there she was put on the stake. Frollo kept me alive so he could train me his way, and I'm afraid because I don't wanna' be like him anymore, but I can't do anything but follow his orders."

I was a bit shocked. "Br-Brienna, I want you to listen to me closely. Whatever you do, I'll love you,but do what you want to do. If you're scared, do whatever makes you feel better." She nodded, drying her tears with the long draped sleeves of her dress.

Thats when the others spoke. "We'll be here for you." and "Be yourself." and more. Bunny's words spoke above all. "Just have hope for the future. Look ahead, not to the past, except to learn."

She smiled again, hugging Jack. I felt my heart tug, seeing her chose to hug this... boy. I'd have to give him a small chance. Maybe.

"Thank you Jack! Thank you Daddy! And all of your friends too!" She waved before turning and running in the direction Frollo had gone. Our surroundings went white.

**(Tryvon POV)**

"This is Janae's house." I said once the white cleared. "I wonder what memory this could be…"


	10. Memory 2- Janae

**(Tryvon POV)**

I blinked, taking in the house in front of us. I knew Pitch recognized it. "Fallow me." I whispered the words, stepping forwards. At that moment, yelling erupted from the house. I looked to Pitch, and he to I. We broke into a run, going through the doorway, which was open. The door itself was slammed open, the doorknob cracking the wall where it hit. The others fallowed behind us with worry. I froze, taking in the scene. Long necked bottles lay around the floor lazily, some in shatters by the wall. I could imagine that the wet stain above it was whatever kind of alcohol was in it previously. A banging made me jump, and I looked up. Of to the side, Janae's father was banging on her door. He seemed severely agitated.

"You Little Mistake, open this fucking door this instant!" Her father, a large man, knocked the door open with his force, and I head a squeal. "I'm tired of you! You're just like your bitch mother!" I grabbed Pitch's arm, keeping him back.

"There's nothing we can do." I whispered. A fact fact I was trying to remember myself. We heard glass shatter and out the man came, Janae in his grip. She was being dragged by her hair into the living room, where she was throne to the wall. Janae's child form crumpled to the ground and weakly, she sat up, shielding her head from the glass fragments. Her father was pitching them at the wall above her, sending them raining down on her. My fist tightened.

Slowly, it stopped. Her father bent to catch his breath and closed his eyes. Janae peaked out from the shelter of her cut arms. He looked up after a moment and drew in his breath. "Janae, sweetly..." He reached for her and she cowered into the wall. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said. It was clear to me now that her father was sobering up.

"No." It was barely a whisper from Janae, but her next sentence rose in volume. "No. Your not sorry. You've never been sorry." She rose, running past him and slamming her door open. Her father fell to the floor in what I assumed to be shame.

I passed through the wall, as it was a memory after all. Janae sat, her back on the door, holding her head in her hands. I knelt, wrapping my arms around her. "It's okay. It gets better, I promise." She looked up to me and I wiped her tears.

"I miss Mommy. I want my real Dad back." She whimpered, more tears falling. I nodded, picking her up. How weird it felt to be comforting the one who'd comforted me all those times. But I owed her.

"I know, but that isn't meant to be." Pitch had entered now, suposedly out of his shock, along with the other guardians. "Little one, we all must go through nightmares, to relish the dreams we are given." He said. I'm sure Janae must have told him that at some point. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I know." She whispered. "It's hard though."

Jack stepped forwards, holding his hands out for her. I handed Janae over to him and he watched over. "Listen. In the future, you will have wonderful sisters. They alone is worth this, don't you agree. Just have a little fun while you can, because soon, the real pain will start. And you need to become strong, so you can end that pain for them, and you can all be happy." She looked shocked at his words, when suddenly a smile graced her face.

"I'll do that. I'll protect everyone. I'll save them, even if I have to take on all of their pain." She stated, slipping from his hands. She ran out of the room and past her father. But we didn't disappear.

"What's going on? Shouldn't we be in Morgan's now?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, unless." I froze, my eyes wide in shock. "Oh no."

"What? What happened?" Bunny asked. "Why are we still here?"

"That's there true goal." I whispered. "They're changing the girl's feelings and memories about things, so that they can... so they can... force them to... accept them." Horror filled me, along with the others if there faces were anything to go by.

"What can we do, mate?" Bunny asked. "William seemed for real. I don't think he knew." I nodded, agreeing.

"I know, but... If only we had a way to contact him." I cussed, turning and punching the wall. Not with enough force to break anything. "And it took us getting through two memories to realize it." I whispered. "Brienna and Janae. They're in even more danger now." It was then we started to go white.

"I have a feeling every memory we go to now, every thing we changed, we slow down the switch." I'm not sure who spoke as, finally, it had turned all white.

**(Michelle POV)**

I'd watched Morgan's brother leave. I'd watched him come back. Five minuets later, I watched Brienna faint. Another five minuets passed and I watched Janae go under also. Frollo and Grant, who finally bothered to look at the ones they'd captured, started to laugh. "What are you doing to them?" I wheezed out, barely able to breath.

"Don't worry, Michelle." I blanched at the sound of my name on my ex-s lips. "There memories are just changing. Your so called 'friends' are changing how you remember things. Soon enough, you four will accept us." From the corner of my eye, I saw William in shock. Apparently he hadn't known. I looked to Morgan and, without a sound, reached towards her. "It's okay." I whispered. "We can fight this."

**(Morgan POV)**

I nodded and, at that moment, I felt a tug at my memories. Something was happening. I couldn't let it. I shut my eyes, squeezing them shut, and concentrating. I had to get a message to them. And the only way to do that, was fit myself into my memories.

**(James POV)**

We arrived in Morgan's memories. Or at least what was supposed to be her memory. Everything that surrounded us was frozen. Not with ice, like Jack made, but time wise. There was even smoke stuck in the air, coming from a small fire several children surrounded. "What's going on?" I asked.

Suddenly, a flash of color appeared in front of me, and I jumped back. The colors faded in and out a few times before solidifying. It was an image of Morgan, her eyes closed. The projection opened it's eyes and breathed, in apparent relief. "Good. I have to tell you. I don't have much time before they realise I hacked my memories. They're chang-"

"Yah. We know."

"You do?" She looked hurt and I felt guilty.

"We didn't know until a few moments ago. We'd already changed Brienna's and Janae's." I said. She didn't look to shocked.

"I know. On the 'outside' they're knocked out. I think somethings wrong. I think you guys changed everything."

"Everything?" She nodded, when the signal started to break.

"Explain it to them! I've got to-" The image disappeared.

"What did you mean by 'everything'?" Joseph asked, concerned I'm sure, for his daughter. I gulped. "Tell us. Now."

"By everything, she means... We've changed their feelings. Possibly their memories beyond what we've seen. Possibly even there...Personalities. When this is all over and done, I can't guarantee Brienna or Janae will remember anything other than... Well, what they would have encountered in their changed paths."

"But how!" Jack yelled. "If they never experienced it, if it's just memories, how can that change the past?" I looked to him.

"Tooth could tell you better than I can, but memories are powerful things. If you make even one change that's large enough, it changes. If I'd known these memories were still in there heads, I never would have. I would have stopped you. I wouldn't have let you give them hope. We'd have just made them smile again. But I was stupid. God, I'm an idiot." I chastised myself.

"Now, none of that. It was an honest mistake, James." Joseph said. "We can do this. We'll help them. Now let's go and fix this memory. We'll get to our girls soon enough."

It was then I noticed, when Morgan had gone, she'd taken the pause in time with her. I looked up to Joseph, then to Jack, Sandy, Pitch, Tryvon, Bunny, and Upey. Upey nodded.

"We can do it. For both the girls, ourselves, and their love ties." He whispered.


	11. Memory 2- Morgan WARNING!

_**PrincessVe: Okay. Listen up, every single person reading this. This is VERY IMPORTANT! In the flash back during this chapter and really although out, there is the act of cutting and mentions of it. If you have a problem with this, or may be triggered by reading something involving it, DO NOT proceed. Wait for the next chapter (I don't plan on anything to bad in that one. At least not involving any form of self harm.) That being said, I can not control you and, if you do chose to read this, and something makes you upset, I do not want a review saying so. I gave a fair warning (The rating of the story should be enough to begin with.) so don't say it. As I do not actually cut, I have based this on things I have read and, for anyone who used to cut and read this, I'm sorry if this is offensive or un-realistic. Now that this warning is done, here is the story.**_

_**WARNING! One last time- This includes self harm in the form of cutting- WARNING!**_

(James POV)

We talked and, together, we'd decided to continue on our way. We found Morgan quickly enough and, with a bit of help from Sandy and I, she was feeling better. Time dragged on as we waited for the next memory to come and, still I felt guilty. I had actual caused this memory, and the guilt ate at my soul.

I'd just broken up with her. I couldn't risk it. I knew she loved me but, I didn't feel for her like that. I wanted only to be friends again. But either way, I shouldn't have left her. After the break up, I left her alone, standing on her porch. In her head, she'd convinced herself I'd broken it off because of the rumors. That she was crazy. That I was cheating. That I only went out with her because I pitied her. It wasn't like that. But I should have known, should have realized, that she shouldn't be left alone.

I should have known that it would send her over the edge. And that's what happened.

* Flashback. Morgan POV *

He left me. I knew it. He doesn't want me. No one does. Tears left my eyes when he left. I went inside quickly, before one of the kids from the neighborhood saw me. With blurry sight, I went to my father's room. I grabbed a knife he used for skinning. I stumbled to the bathroom. I couldn't handle it. If no one wanted me, I'd leave them. I'd let whatever came after life take me, without a thought. When I put the tip of the blade to my wrist, I pressed slightly. Crimson blood beaded at the tip. Slowly, I drew the blade across the wrist. My heart was broken but, the pain did something for me. It distracted me. The sting of the pain, the color of the blood. It was enough to distract me from my troubles. So I did it again. But first, I ran water over my wound. I watched the bloodied water pool. Now that the pain was just a throb, I started to cry again. The knife went to my other hand. Trembling, I put it to my other wrist. I slashed and the pain was back. It felt good. To be free from everything except this. Of course it hurt. I'd never deny that. But...

It was necessary. But, when I looked at myself, I was terrified. Of what I'd done to myself, of what I'd experienced. I stumbled into the wall, sliding down it and hugging myself. Sobs racked my body as I tried to keep quiet. If my father to wake and find me like this, he'd ask questions. So I buried my head in my arms, ignoring the blood still flowing from my arms. I started to feel nauseous. But, when I looked up, I was shocked. Ahead of me, was a group of people. Well, mostly people. One was a rabbit and some others looked... off. "W-Who are you?" Someone who looked like James stepped forwards and I flinched.

"Morgan, you-" He cut off, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He fell to his knees and hugged me. I was stiff, almost emotionless. "I never should have left. I was a fool. I should have stayed. I'm sorry." A small man behind him looked to be in shock, along with others, at the wounds on my arms. He stepped towards me.

"Morgan." He said. Something about him made me listen. I wanted to, no, needed to, listen to someone. I needed someone to help me. "You don't know us well, but... We are here for you. There's no need to hurt yourself." Slowly, I nodded. A saddened smile came to him and he put his hand over my eyes. They drooped and soon, I was asleep.

I woke in bed, my arms wrapped tightly, the bleeding stopped, and the wounds starting to scab or scar, whichever it was doing. "Thank you." I whispered it, even though I was sure they were gone.

* End Flashback. James POV *

She hadn't known that we were still there. James had to stop himself from crying. As they faded from the memory, he spoke one simple phrase. "I'm sorry." And then, we were gone.

I almost broke down, but my fellow angels supported me. Joseph put a hand on my shoulder, Upey patted my back, and even Tryvon gave me a glance of sympathy. "It'll be okay. When we get out of these memories, we'll help them all." I could tell, the first part was meant for me, but the rest was for us all. I nodded, breathing in and standing tall once more.

"Okay. Next is Michelle." I said. Sandy watched me, as if he were worried I wasn't okay as I had said. I shook my head at him and he sighed before looking to Upey.

"Michelle didn't have many bad memories so, we should be nearing the end. After this... We may see some horrible things they lived through after they became... immortal." We all knew what that meant. Death, wars, battles. Horrible things which the Southern Guardians had seen. Or would have with their changed memories. As the space around us turned from white to grey, then black, I prepared myself for whatever may be ahead.


End file.
